Diary of a Missing Woman
These are the excerpts taken from the diary of Marguerite Castlebrook. The diary is full with the day-to-day ramblings of a young woman, however the last entries take a much worse turn. 8/6/05 Today was such a long day. Mom took me back to school shopping; what a bore. She did splurge on a wonderful binder for me, it has a panda on it. I love pandas. I did see hunky Jeremy though. I hope we have classes together this year. Last year, I only got glimpses of him as he passed the lunch room. He’s soooooooo dreamy! 8/7/05 I was Facebook stalking Jeremy and we actually have 3 classes together, and home room, which means I’ll see him on the first day of school. I am going to have to convince mom to take me out to buy a new outfit! This is gonna be the year that he notices me. After fawning over him for so long, this is my year! Other than that, today has been pretty usual; eggs for breakfast, tacos for lunch, and a microwave meal for dinner. I hate that mom has to work nights now but thankfully it’s just 3 nights a week. I hate being home alone. I’ve lived in this house my whole life yet I keep hearing things I’ve never noticed before. She tells me it’s just the AC and I should ignore it, but it sounds like scratching… 8/8/05 Night two of mom working late this week. Megan came over to keep my company but she only stayed an hour. At one point, she went to the basement to see if she could find a soccer ball and when she came back up, she looked really pale and left in a hurry. I was going to check it out but I heard that scratching again and so I just locked myself in my room instead. It seems silly now; probably just mice. 8/9/05 While we were sleeping last night, someone must have broken into our house. Everything was everywhere. All our cabinets were open, our canned goods were all over the floor, some of them had even been opened. It looked like they were clawed open. In the living room, two of our lamps were broken and the cross my mom keeps on the wall above my dad’s urn was gone. The weird thing is that the doors were still locked and there were no signs of forced entry and nothing was missing. Probably came through a window, the police thought. They asked me if I heard anything and I mentioned the scratching. They confirmed my belief after investigating. We have a rat problem. Someone is coming later tonight to take care of it. I talked to Jeremy today! He messaged me through Facebook. He told me he’s excited about getting to know me better in our classes. I knew this was going to be the year! 8/10/05 Mom found the exterminator’s body in the basement this morning. It looked like he killed himself with the chemicals. Why would he do that? There are also claw marks on the ground around his body and he has weird punctures on his neck. They look too big to be from rats. I’m tired of being scared in my own home. I think I might sit up tonight and listen. 8/10/05 It is not rats! There is definitely something in my house! I was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the basement door opened and I saw a shadowed figure in the kitchen. It looked like a woman, with long claws instead of fingers. I shined a flashlight at it and it shrieked and ran back downstairs. Mom came down thinking I had maybe fallen down the stairs myself. I told her what I had seen and she told me I needed some sleep and had an over active imagination. I know what I saw. 8/13/05 Another late night for mom. I’m locked in my room again. I’m too scared to be anywhere else, knowing what is in the basement. For the past 3 days, I haven’t left. I’ve been having nightmares about the figure coming into my room and cutting me open. 8/14/05 My mom is dead. The police said they were responding to an abandoned car report, but it was her car. When they arrived, the tires had been slashed and there was blood everywhere. They found her in the trunk. She had been torn to shreds and had the same strange puncture wounds as the exterminator. The police told me they think it was a random animal attack, that maybe she had been getting into her trunk for something and the animal got her from behind; probably a bear or a wolf. I know better. That thing in my basement isn’t stuck down there. No matter where I go, it will find me. Megan’s family offered to take me in, but I think I might just run away. I don’t want to put her family in harm’s way. 8/15/05 I stayed at Megan’s last night. I had awful nightmares about my mom and the monster. And one was about Megan’s family ending up dead also. I don’t know what to do. It keeps whispering at me when I’m sleeping, drilling these ideas into my head about how I’m the one who killed the exterminator and my mom, and how I should just kill myself before it gets worse. I see demonic red, glowing eyes piercing my soul whenever I close my eyes. I’m so afraid. I can hear the scratching again… On August 25th, 2005, the Brushetta family issued a missing persons report for Marguerite Castlebrook. On August 30th, 2005, the Brushetta family was found dead after a concerned neighbor informed police they hadn’t seen anyone leave the house in a week and there was a wretched smell. They were found in the master bedroom, mostly just blood and internal organs, and their bodies and the bed showed signs of what looked like an animal attack. Long, deep slashes and strange puncture wounds on their necks. Marguerite has not been seen since. If you have any information, please contact police. Category:Diary/Journal